Hogyan kell
by KatieWR
Summary: UsCan one-shot. A korhatárt vegyük figyelembe, jó olvasást „- Hogyan kell? - kérdezte hirtelen, a kérdés csak kibukott belőle, nem is akarta igazán, csak meg akart szólalni hogy ne a csendet hallgassa. - Mit hogyan kell? - kérdezte Matthew, miután lenyelte a falatot. Ha már elkezdte... - Hogyan kell elérni valakinél, hogy le akarjon feküdni velem?"


Hogyan kell...?

Felhunyorgott az ablakra. Vajon miért nem húzta el a függönyöket az este? Mindig elhúzza őket lefekvés előtt… Mély levegőt vett, orrába füst szaga tolult. Fordult egyet, hogy álmosan rápislogjon a mellette heverő, totál meztelen, teljes nyugalommal cigarettázó bátyjára. Megköszörülte a torkát, elszámolt magában tízig, és csak azután szólt rá:  
- Volnál szíves nem dohányozni a hálószobámban? A saját ágyamban? – Alfred elnyomta a cigit. Az ő kétszáz éves éjjeliszekrényén. Felült, lerúgta magáról a paplant, és magára rántotta az első keze ügyébe eső ruhadarabot. Ami a másik inge volt, és rá valahogy nagy, ezt gombolás nélkül is látta. Finoman oldalra sandított, na igen, Alfred valamivel izmosabb, és soha nem volt képes megállapítani a ruhaméretét: vagy túl bő, vagy túl szűk, amit visel. És neki magának kissé hosszabbak a karjai, szóval a ruhadarab egy az egyben alkalmatlan lenne arra, hogy felvegye. Viszont az illata…  
- Hé, most haragszol? – szólalt meg.  
- Miért haragudnék? – kérdezte, s valóban elgondolkodott a listán.  
- Hát nem t'om. – Odafordult hozzá, és meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy az arcán tökéletes értetlenség tükröződik.  
- Mondjuk, _talán_ azért, mert összefüstölöd a szobám, tönkreteszed az évszázados bútoraimat, és nem mellesleg mert bunkó és pofátlan módon megpróbáltál leitatni, hogy utána kihasználva magatehetetlenségem, olyasmire vegyél rá, amit én nem akarok. Még szerencse, hogy totál idióta vagy, és nem jöttél rá, hogy bizonyos mennyiségű alkohol után egyszerűen nem működik. Jézusom! Nem így kell valakit _rávenni_, hogy ágyba bújjon veled! Alapból nem rávenni kell, hanem _elérni_, hogy ő is akarja, idióta. – Idegesen szusszantott, és tekintetével kerülve a másikat kezdte keresni a szemüvegét, aztán ráhagyta azzal, hogy úgysem biztos, hogy a hálóban van. - Elmegyek zuhanyozni, addig légy szíves ne gyújts rá a házban, ott az erkély. És vegyél fel valamit, ha kimész – tette hozzá, majd odahajította a saját köntösét. 

_Szóval ez nem jött be,_ gondolta Amerika, ahogy elnézte a kissé zaklatott öccsét. Pedig milyen kényelmes ágya van, és puha párnák, takarók, és milyen édesen aludt, hófehér válla szinte egybeolvadt a paplan huzatával, meg akarta érinteni, de nem merte, nem akarta felébreszteni, és, hát... csúfosan kudarcot vallott a terve, szóval mondhatnánk hogy egy egészen kicsit szégyellte magát miatta. Talán. Ha feltételezzük, hogy képes ilyesmit érezni.  
Belebújt a köntösbe (puha és jó illatú, biztosan drága holmi és királykék, mióta hord ilyeneket Matt? Nem is az ő stílusa.), kilépett az erkélyre, hogy másodjára is rágyújtson. A virágcserép mellett odakészített öngyújtó (drága fajta) és hamutartó, az egyetlen rendezetlen dolog: csikkek vannak benne (Matt mióta akkora sznob, hogy francia dohányt szívjon?).  
Pár perc múlva kiszolgálta magát a másik ruhásszekrényéből (hasonló méret, egy póló és egy rövidnadrág), és kitámolygott a konyhába. Körülnézett, kávéfőző van, de többit nem találta, inkább leült, és türelmesen várni kezdett, hogy megjelenjen a házigazda is. Közben megnézte magának a konyhát: kék csempék és fehér járólapok meg falak, hűvös összhatás, mégis elegáns. Mindenhol rend, minden modern, energiatakarékos és egyszerű. A hűtőszekrényen pár medvés és szarvasos mágnessel különböző tájképek felrakva, az egyetlen igazán személyes dolog a helyiségben.  
Az asztalra feküdt, és egészen addig úgy maradt mozdulatlanul, míg Matthew be nem libbent a helyiségbe, hosszú ujjú fehér inget és hosszú farmert viselt, megfésülködött, és megtalálta a szemüvegét is. Valahogy túl elegánsan festett egy reggelihez, mikor tíz perce keltek.  
Alfred nézte a mozdulatait. Az eredendő kecsességet. Azt a könnyed eleganciát. A lazaságot. Mikor lett az ő sete-suta kisöccse ennyire _néznivaló_? Csak jól esett figyelni minden egyes mozdulatát. Ahogy bekapcsolja a kávéfőzőt, vizet tölt bele. Bögréket tesz a pultra, az asztalra pedig cukrot, tejet és kávétejszínt. Aztán vissza a hűtőszekrényhez, narancslé (idilli), háromféle felvágott, kétféle sajt, vaj, zöldségek, és francia bagett a kenyértartóból. Tányérok, kenő- és vágókés, vágódeszka. Utolsó mozzanatként egy bögre erős fekete (éjszakai égboltmintás – még valami, ami személyes), és egy bontatlan üveg kefir (szóval tudja: olyan rohadt másnapos, hogy nem fog tudni enni).  
- Jó étvágyat – mondta, és leült a szabad székre, hogy hozzákezdjen a reggelijéhez. Alfred próbálta nem _nagyon_ bámulni, ahogy eszik. Ahogy a kés mozdul a kezében, könnyedén (milyen hosszú ujjai vannak), ahogy a szájához emel egy falatot (vértelen ajkak), és ahogy felemeli a bögrét (az övén rajzolt szarvas) rápillant, egyenesen a szemeibe (a lila szemek szenvtelenül, mégis érdeklődve figyelik). Lesütötte pillantását.  
- Izzé... jóétvágyat – hadarta, felkapta a bögrét, és majdnem egy kortyra lenyelte a tűzforró italt. Pár másodpercig elagonizált azon, hogy a szervezete egy pillanat alatt úrrá lesz az égési sérülésen, amit a nyelve és a torka szenvedett el. Amikor óvatosan ráemelte tekintetét, Matthew ráhunyorgott, az arca kifejezéstelen, de a szemüveglencsék mögött a pillantása nevetett rajta. Aztán visszafordult a reggelijéhez, és Alfred zavarban volt, maga sem tudta, miért.  
Egyre csak a monológ járt a fejében (miután a koffein felpörgette annyira az agyát, hogy képes legyen gondolkodni rajta), amit ébredés után mondott.  
- Hogyan kell? - kérdezte hirtelen, a kérdés csak kibukott belőle, nem is akarta igazán, csak meg akart szólalni, hogy ne a csendet hallgassa.  
- Mit hogyan kell? - kérdezte Matthew, miután lenyelte a falatot.  
A kefires üveg kupakjával szenvedett, hogy időt nyerjen. Ha már elkezdte...  
- Hogyan kell elérni valakinél, hogy le akarjon feküdni velem? - kérdezett rá egyenesen.  
Az öccse arcát egy pillanatra teljes döbbenet uralta, aztán hátradőlt és elnevette magát. Alfred nem volt hozzászokva, hogy bárki kinevesse. Sőt, bárki mástól határozottan sértőnek találta volna a dolgot, de... fogalma sem volt, mikor látta utoljára tiszta szívből nevetni Kanadát. Egy hosszú pillanatig őszintén hatalmába kerítette valami furcsa nosztalgia, abból a korból, mikor még mindketten csak kacagtak mindenen, amikor még máshogyan voltak erősek és büszkék, mikor még nem fertőzte őket semmi ocsmány az öreg kontinensről. Amikor még szabadok voltak, de úgy igazán.  
- Az ember azt hinné, hogy annyi töményen szerelmes film után nem kell ilyen kérdéseket feltenned senkinek. - A szavak zökkentették ki, és ő összeráncolta a homlokát, majd hátradőlt a széken. Összefonta karjait a mellkasán, úgy nézett a másikra (kipirult az arca a nevetéstől).  
- Nem nézek romantikus filmeket – közölte sértetten. - És azok csak filmek. Semmi közük a valósághoz – tette hozzá okító hangnemben.  
- Komolyan tudni akarod? - kérdezett rá elgondolkodva.  
Pár másodperc csend.  
- Igen – mondta végül.  
- Rendben, akkor elmondom. Bár nem állítom, hogy mindenben tökéletes tanácsot tudok adni.  
Alfred bólintott, Matthew pedig felállt, és az asztal másik oldalára, de mellé húzta a székét, majd újra leült.

- Először is, menj oda az illetőhöz, akkor, amikor egyedül van. Ha teheted, úgy ülj le mellé, hogy felé fordulsz, ezzel jelzed, hogy érdeklődő vagy – kezdett a magyarázatba, és mozdulatai szinkronban voltak a mondandójával. Nyugodtan ült, elnyúlt a kávéjáért és belekortyolt. - Azzal kezdheted a beszélgetést, hogy szimpatikus neked, de semmiképpen ne faggasd arról, van-e valaki az életében, az nem nyerő. - Alfred bólintott, és ivott a kefirből. Feltűnően kerülte a tekintetét. - Valójában elég, ha találsz valami közös témát. Zenét, filmet, akármit. És amikor valamelyikőtöknek mennie kell, elkéred a telefonszámát azzal, hogy szívesen megismételnéd ezt a beszélgetést, ha van kedve hozzá. Eddig tiszta?  
- Tiszta – visszhangozta a másik engedelmesen, amiben volt valami vicces, hogy mosolyra rándult a szája sarka, de nem engedett az ingernek, hogy megint elnevesse magát.  
- Oké. Tételezzük fel, hogy elhívod randira. Szinte bármi lehet, a mozira azt mondják, hogy kevésbé jó választás, mert nem lehet beszélgetni. És... hm. Csókolóztál már valaha? - kérdezte. Alfred meglepettnek látszott, a szemeibe bámult, és megrázta a fejét. Számított rá, hogy ezt a választ kapja (a tegnapi béna, alkoholmámoros próbálkozást leszámítva, amit nem engedett). - Jól van, nem gáz. Ha meg akarod csókolni, előbb csak hajolj közelebb, nézd meg, mit reagál. Ha nem fordul vagy hátrál el, szinte nyert ügyed van. Nézz a szemeibe, aztán pillants le az ajkaira, és vissza. - Már egészen közel volt a másik arcához, érezte a légzését, Alfred dermedten ülve figyelte minden mozdulatát, nagyot nyelt, szemeiben zavartság és kíváncsi várakozás. - Ezután megcsókolhatod, de próbáld nem letámadni, oké?  
Hirtelen visszahúzódott a székre, és ismét beleivott a kávéjába. A másik utána bámult, látszólag teljesen zavarban volt, amit ő valahol határozottan aranyosnak és mulatságosnak talált. A nagy Amerikai Egyesült Államok paprikapirosan, zavarban, mint egy nagy kamasz. Másrészről pontosan tudta, hogy soha nem fogja elmondani senkinek a dolgot, nem fog visszaélni a most történtekkel.  
- Matt. - Kérdőn felpillantott.  
- Igen?  
- Megpróbálhatom? - kérdezte, mire elmosolyodott. Végül is, alkohol nincs a közelben...  
- Csak tessék.  
Alfred közelebb hajolt hozzá, kissé gyorsabban vette a levegőt.  
- Ne izgulj – suttogta halkan neki. A másik megkapaszkodott az ő széktámlájában, s szinte mindent ugyanúgy tett, ahogyan mondta neki. Aztán lehunyta a szemeit, és akkor már tudta, hogy tényleg meg fogja csókolni. Az első érintés rövid volt, éppen csak összesimultak, a következő azonban hosszabb, és ő hagyta, hogy a másik kezdeményezzen, s éppen csak egy kicsit vette át az irányítást, míg elmélyítette, utána belefeledkezett az egészbe, és percekig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol is van.  
Alfred elhúzódott tőle, mindketten kapkodták a levegőt, és érezte, hogy forróság szökik az arcába. Érezte a szájában a másik ízét; rá kellett jönnie, hogy a testvére ennyivel is bőven elérte, amit akart: egy csók után is bárki a karjaiba olvad, még csak igazán megerőltetnie sem kell magát.  
- Ha bárki azzal vádolna, hogy nem jól csókolsz, küldd csak hozzám, majd helyreigazítom – mormogta maga elé.  
- Az mit jelent?  
- Azt, hogy akarom, még.

Alfred kevés meglepőbb dolgot élt életében, mint hogy az öccse letámadja a csókjáért, de nem mondható, hogy annyira zavarta volna, mert az említett bűn jól csinálta (tapasztalat?), hogy még levegőt venni is elfelejtett . Pláne, mikor érezte, hogy egyik kezével a hajába túr, a másikkal magához szorítja. Aztán hirtelen vége lett, Matthew ellökte magától, majd felugrott, és neki háttal a pultra támaszkodott.  
- Matt?  
- Ne haragudj – érkezett a kissé rekedtes hang, és megköszörülte a torkát. - Ezt igazán nem kellett volna.  
- Most miért, tök jó volt! Na, gyere vissza, csináljuk még! - Komolyan gondolta, a másik viszont a fejét rázta.  
- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz – mondta halkan, ahogy elhaladt mellette, sietősen, szinte menekülve. Alfred azonnal utána ugrott. Csak az erkélyen érte utol, már a cigarettát gyújtotta, de reszketett a keze, nem sikerült.  
- Nyugalom – csitította csendesen, és meggyújtotta neki a szálat. Matthew összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt védekezésül s jelezve, hogy nem fogja közelebb engedni, oldalra fújta a füstöt, odatartotta arcát a szélnek.  
- Most meg mi van?  
- Csak az, hogy ezt nagyon nem kellett volna – válaszolta, és elfordult.  
- Van valakid?  
- Mintha mondtam volna, hogy ezt nem elsőre a legalkalmasabb firtatni – morogta. - De nem, nincs senkim, egyáltalán nem erről van szó.  
- Akkor? Haragszol még az esti miatt? Sajnálom, oké? Tényleg elég hülye ötlet volt.  
- Nem... Csak...  
- Csak? Hé, Matt... - felé nyúlt, de a másik elütötte a karját.  
- Ne érj hozzám, légy szíves – sziszegte fenyegetően, és ő végképp összezavarodott. - És menj el!  
- Eh? Az előbb még nem volt semmi bajod!  
- Ha maradsz, nem vállalok felelősséget a tetteimért – suttogta a cigarettának szorosan lehunyva a szemeit.  
- Mert mi lesz? Megerőszakolsz?  
- Hát például.  
- Vagy én téged.  
- Állok elébe.  
- Ez most komoly? - Matthew felnézett rá, tekintete perzselt. Alfred nyelt egyet. - Mi lenne, ha... bemennénk? - Érdeklődve oldalra biccentette a fejét. - Tudod... az ágy mégiscsak kényelmesebb...  
A másik bólintott, szívott egy utolsót a dohányból, és elnyomta a korláton, majd a hamutartóba tette.  
Odabent lehuppantak az ágyra, a fiatalabb összefűzte ujjait az ölében, nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Hol is tartottunk?  
- A csóknál.  
- Ja igen. Szóval hogy hogyan jutsz el az ágyig, az nem lényeg. Az a lényeg, hogy figyelned kell a másikra, és türelmesnek lenni, oké? Mivel a behatolás szinte minden esetben fájdalmas, vigyáznod kell a partneredre, amennyire lehet.  
- De én nem akarlak bántani... - Matthew rámosolygott és megölelte.  
- Ne rágódj ezen, mert nem rossz dolog. - Szóval nem csak előadja, tényleg van tapasztalata... Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, vajon kinek tűnt fel az öccse rajta kívül? És vajon ki ért hozzá előtte? Kiért kellett ennyire kihívóvá válnia, hogy egyetlen mozdulata is figyelemfelkeltő, pontos és gyönyörű?  
Gondolataiból a másik rezzentette fel azzal, hogy finoman ráharapott a fülére. Meglepetten felnyikkant, Matthew kuncogni kezdett, és végighúzta nyelvét a fülén. Ellökte magától a másikat, az kárörvendőn rávigyorgott és nem törődve az ő gyenge tiltakozásával, közelebb hajolt hozzá. Bármi egyéb helyett (Alfred nagyon sok mindent képzelt egy pillanatra a mozdulat mögé) azonban csak finoman odanyúlt, és levette a szemüvegét, Texas az éjjeliszekrényen végezte a másikkal együtt.  
- Ne görcsölj már – suttogta magához húzva, haloványan mosolyogva.  
- Én nem is-! - fel akart háborodni, hogy ő márpedig nem görcsöl, nem izgul, és pláne nem ideges. Ahelyett, hogy Matthew hagyta volna ezt, ráhajolt az ajkaira és megcsókolta, gyengéden de határozottan, és őt nem érdekelte, hogyan illő valakit visszacsókolni (próbáld nem letámadni, oké?), ez régen nem a valahányadik (első) randis csók volt, és hozzá sem mérhető ahhoz, amikor tegnap este részegen próbálkozott ugyanezzel.  
Elbódult, teljesen elbűvölte az érintés, annak intimitása, a hatása (minél többet kapott, annál többet akart), és az, hogy a másik megadta neki, engedett és viszonzott, sőt, ujjai végigvándoroltak a nyakán, aztán lassan bekúsztak a pólója alá. Alfred összerándult, mikor végigsimított az oldalán, bizsergett a bőre, és annyira furcsa volt, főleg az érzés, amit kiváltott: még, még, még...

- Valójában mindegy, ilyenkor mit teszel – mondta, a saját hangját is távolinak és kissé fátyolosnak érezte. - Csak... kényeztesd... hamar rá lehet jönni, mit szeret a másik... - Elvesztette gondolatainak fonalát, amúgy is, minek beszélni, ha meg is mutathatja, mire gondol igazán, mit szeretne.  
Alfred valahogy gondolatolvasó volt.  
- És te mit szeretsz? - kérdezte, szemeiben dévaj fény villant. Kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, tagadhatatlanul élvezte a helyzetet (nem eszik olyan forrón a kását, Alfred).  
- Találd ki. – Incselkedve végighúzta orrát a nyakánál, a másik egy pillanatra elfelejtett levegőt venni, aztán hirtelen kapta el a vállait és döntötte az ágyra. Érdeklődve, kíváncsian nézett fel rá, ahogy fölé térdelt, és a másik a homlokát ráncolta. Végül mindketten rájöttek, mi zavarja, és óvatosan a nyakig gombolt inghez nyúlt. Matthew szándékosan nem adta jelét, hogy tiltakozna vagy segítene, kíváncsi volt, mit is tervez az amerikai, és engedte, hogy lassan végiggombolja a ruhadarabot, egyre el-elakadva, ahogy bámulta.  
Ez az őszinte esetlenség annyira nem volt jellemző Amerikára, hiszen ha valamit nem is tudott, azt vagy szándékosan elkerülte, vagy felnagyította, hogy hülyét csináljon magából, és így terelje el a figyelmet arról, hogy pontosan tudja, mit miért tesz, csak éppen nem áll szándékában ezt közölni a világgal. A viselkedése nagy százalékban színészkedés, nagyzolás, nagyképűsködés, de mégis van egy ilyen elrejtett, olykor bizonytalanabb énje. Kanada őszintén imádnivalónak látta ezt, mégis pontosan tudta, hogy vérig sértené, ha ezt közölné, inkább szó nélkül elnézte, megjegyezve mindent. Hiszen még úgy is, hogy a tapasztalatlanság akadályozza, iszonyatosan lehengerlő és csábító volt, sejtése szerint tudta és akarata nélkül, pláne ebben a helyzetben, ahogy lassan vetkőzteti, meg-megállva, hogy csak nézze, mint aki nem is biztos abban, mit akar.  
És ahogy ott feküdt alatta, valamiért nem érezte azt a gátat, amit korábban, nem érezte, hogy mindig, minden helyzetben meg kellene tartania magából valamennyit, és ez meglepte. Meglepte, mert egyszerre volt könnyű és nyugodt érzés, és egyszerre rémisztő, hogy valaki ilyen hatással van rá, és egyszerre akarta észveszejtően, hogy valaki kedvéért ne kelljen megjátszania egyetlen mozdulatot sem, hogy minden a helyén legyen; senki más, csak ők ketten.  
Alfred a nyakába harapott, finoman, mintha csak meg akarná próbálni, milyen, és ő felnyögött. A kék szemek ráhunyorogtak, mire elmosolyodott és átkarolva a nyakát magához húzta.  
- Ezt nyugodtan csinálhatod még – suttogta az ajkainak, mielőtt megcsókolta volna. Átölelte derekát a lábaival, egy pillanatra szorosan összesimultak, Alfred ezen meglepődött, és addig ő fordított a helyzetükön, finoman a derekára ült, és hátrarázta az arcába hulló haját. Levetette az inget és az ágy mellé dobta, egy perc múlva követte a pólója is, amit a másik kérdés nélkül csaklizott el a szekrényéből.  
- Ez nem ér – méltatlankodott az idősebb, ő csak nevetett egy kicsit, aztán odasimult hozzá, engedett neki, mikor átkarolva a nyakát magához húzta, hogy ajkait kóstolja, lélegzete felgyorsult, és nem is próbálta megnyugtatni dübörgő szívét. Alfred belenyögött a csókba, mikor a bőrét cirógatta, forró volt, napfény és nyári szél illatú, részegítő, és kíváncsi volt, vajon milyen ízű ilyen illat mellé, elszakította ajkait az ajkaitól, és finoman végighúzta őket a kulcscsontján, egészen kicsit kidugva a nyelvét, hogy megízlelje. Só, élő szövet, és ahogy kicsit feljebb kalandozott, érezte a szívverését, az áramló vérét. Kicsit lejjebb a nyakába harapott, erre már a másik is körmeit mélyesztette a hátába.  
- Matt... - a torka szárazon kattant, ahogy nyelt egyet. - Azt nem mondtad, hogy vámpír is vagy!  
- Kérdezted? - pislogott fel rá ártatlanul, de a tekintete incselkedőn kacagott rá. Alfred grimaszolt, és eltolta magától. Felült, és határozottan az ő nadrággombját célozta meg, halkan sóhajtott, mikor lehúzta róla, majd kibújt a farmerből, az ágy végére rúgta, szinte biztosra vehető, hogy mire megint szükségét érzi majd, már a földön lesz. 

Matthew nem úgy tűnt, mint aki túlzottan zavarban érzi magát, mikor már utolsó ruhadarabjaik is valahol a paplanhalmon vagy a padlón kötöttek ki (tegnap látta ruhátlanul, de az nem számít, mert sötét is volt, meg részeg is, nem is igazán emlékszik rá), és ő végignyúlva az ágyon az éjjeliszekrényében kotorászott valamiért. Végül felegyenesedett egy tégellyel a kezében, aminek a tetejét már le is csavarta.  
- Jobb lesz, ha én csinálom – suttogta, és belemártotta ujjait, hogy utána felszisszenjen kicsit, az arca is megrándult kissé, és most először nem őt figyelte félig hunyt pillái alól. Alfred hirtelen nem tudta, mit kellene tennie (nem mintha eddig igen, de az érintések maguktól jöttek és ösztönösek voltak, ez viszont most holtidő, amit nem akart, akkor gondolkodni kellene, amit nem akart, nem, nem, nem...[Mi a fenét művelek?!]), és hirtelen ötlettől magához húzta a másikat a vállainál átkarolva. Matthew simult az érintésbe, homlokát a vállának támasztotta, kissé gyorsabban vette a levegőt, mint eddig, érezte, ahogy hullámzott a mellkasa, de szívét nem hallotta, nem érezte. Jó lett volna.  
- Matt...?  
- Ssh, csak pár perc – mormolta rekedten a vállának.  
- Nagyon fáj? - bukott ki belőle a bizonytalan kérdés.  
- Ne foglalkozz vele – suttogta.  
- De te mondtad, hogy vigyáznom kell...  
- Ezért nem hagytam, hogy te csináld – válaszolta határozottan. - Használd másra a szád – szólt rá, és kissé félrebiccentette a fejét, felkínálva a nyakát. Gondolkodás nélkül rámart a bőrére, mire a másik összerándult, vállai megfeszültek, és egész testében megremegett. És ahogy folytatta, halk nyögések és hosszú sóhajok szakadtak fel a másikból, és a csendes biztatás, hogy csinálja csak, mert őrült jó. Egészen elmerült abban, hogy nyomot hagyjon a majdnem fehér bőrön, csókfoltjai vörösen nyíltak, mint a rózsa, helyet követelve maguknak, lassan behálózva a bőrét.  
Matthew nem sokkal később felegyenesedett, finoman arrébb tolta, és újra a tégely felé nyúlt.  
- Mit akarsz mé- - Nyögésbe fulladt kiáltás: a krém nagyon hideg volt. - Baszd meg, megölsz! - zihálta, és újabb nyögés, az ujjai finoman érintették, mégis ingerlőn, a kéj megfeszítette a testét. De mielőtt még teljesen átadta volna magát neki, Matthew abbahagyta a kényeztetést, és odahajolt hozzá (kacér pillantás, mosolygott), hogy megcsókolja. 

Engedte magát hátradönteni az ágyra, terpeszbe húzta a lábait és a másik hátába kapaszkodott.  
- Próbáld lassan – suttogta a fülébe, Alfred biccentett, és tényleg nagyon óvatosan csinálta. Felnyögött, a forróság átjárta a testét, érezte bőrén a másik ziháló lélegzetét, látta a remegését, ahogy a lepedőbe markol. Csak egy pillantással üzent beleegyezőn, a másik megmozdult benne, ez már ösztönös volt, nem kellett segíteni, nem kellett megmondani, megmutatni. Elengedte magát, mint még soha, hagyta, hadd sodorják az érzelmek, a kéj, a vágy, a gyönyör. Hagyta, hogy a hangja kiszakadjon belőle, légvételei, nyögései, kiáltásai, hagyta, hogy szemeit ellepjék a könnyek, és nem foglalkozott velük, csak magához szorította Alfredet, körmei végigszántottak a hátán, és a kék szemek vágytól ködösen figyelték az arcát, ugyanaz tekintet, amivel ő is nézhette a másikat.

Túl jó volt az egész, túl új, túl izgalmas, és Matthew annyira gyönyörű (éteri jelenség), ahogy kéjtől megfeszítve, bőrén gyöngyöző izzadtsággal feküdt alatta, ajkai mozogtak, és ő próbálta megérteni összevissza suttogását, de nem sikerült (később, egy tisztább pillanatában arra gondolt, talán azért, mert franciául beszélt), neki viszont elakadtak a szavai valahol a torka és a nyelve közt, csak nyögésekre és hosszú sóhajokra futotta, testének mozgását akkor sem tudta volna megállítani, ha akarja.  
Csillagok robbantak, hófehér villódzás (szebb, mint hullócsillagokat nézni távcsővel), egy pillanatra görcsbe rántotta a testét, aztán ellazulva, elnyugodva feküdt a puha ágyneműre, csak a zihálását hallotta, s talán átcsúszott a zsibbadt félálom határán is egy időre, mert csak valamikor később figyelt fel a másik felől érkező neszekre.  
Fordult egyet, Matthew hátat fordítva neki összegömbölyödve feküdt, félig magára húzta a paplant, valahogy egész testében görcsösen, feszülten, nem olyan finoman és lazán, mint eddig. Végigsimított a vállán (most nem gondolkodott, megteheti-e), halk sóhaj, de nem mozdult.  
- Matt? Hé, minden rendben?  
- Persze, mit szeretnél? - a hangja rekedt volt, megint angolul beszélt, de furcsán orrhangon.  
- Mondjuk, fordulj ide – kérte. A másik nem mozdult egy ideig, aztán mégis, felé fordult, feljebb húzta a paplant, könnyáztatta arcát a párnába fúrta, s csak egyik szemével pislogott rá. Alfred nem értette, a tekintetében annyi minden kavargott, de leginkább kétségbeesés, félelem, és valami fájdalom. Ettől ő is megrémült. - Mi baj van? Elrontottam valamit?  
- Nem, nem, dehogy. - Megköszörülte torkát, reszketegen sóhajtott egyet. - Soha... soha nem volt ilyen jó – suttogta.  
- Akkor? Miért sírsz? - odanyúlt, hogy letörölje a könnyeit, de Matthew lehunyta szemeit, ijedten, mintha valami rosszra számítana, keze rászorult a paplanra, még a lélegzete is elakadt egy pillanatra. Megrezzent, de némán tűrte, hogy ujjaival eltüntesse a könnyeket, aztán keze tovább siklott, finoman beletúrt a puha, szőke hajba, és megállapodott ott. - Nem foglak bántani – mondta egészen lágyan, hogy megnyugtassa.  
- Meddig maradsz? - kérdezte, mikor megint kinyitotta szemeit. Elgondolkodott a válaszon, végül kérdéssel felelt:  
- Meddig érsz rá?

Matthew arra gondolt, hogy három óra múlva megy a gépe. És arra, hogy még akkor sem lesz kedve utazni, ha fél órán belül a másik összeszedi magát, és egy köszivel távozik, vissza sem nézve. Nyelt egyet, a torka száraz volt.  
- Lemondhatom a programomat, ha szeretnéd – susogta egészen halkan. - Annyira nem fontos.  
- Tényleg nem gáz?  
- Tényleg.  
- Akkor maradok.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá, és ez a válasz nem nyugtatta meg annyira, mint szerette volna. Nem oszlatta el a kétségeit, nem mulasztotta el a kihasználtságérzetét sem, hiszen nem egyeztek meg semmiben. Csak úgy megtörtént, mert mindketten akarták. Arra nem gondolt, mekkora hülyeség is megtenni, hagyni, hogy Alfred elvegye az eszét egy csókkal, ennél sokkal felelősebbnek kellene lennie. Már mindegy, nem változtathat a helyzeten. Lemondóan sóhajtott. - Kimegyek telefonálni – mondta ahogy felült, de a másik a karja után kapott és marasztalta.  
- Előbb mondd el, mi bánt! - Komolyan mondja meg, hogy nem fog bírni még egy olyan viszonyt, ami csak a szexről szól? Hogy ez őt kikészíti hosszútávon, hogy bár nyújt bizonyos biztonságot, mégsem azt, amit igazán szeretne.  
- Én csak... - kezdte, de megakadt. Hogyan fogalmazhatná meg mindezt szépen, de úgy, hogy Alfred is megértse?  
- Azt hiszed, hogy itt foglak hagyni? - Meglepetten bámult a másikra. Lassan bólintott, lesütötte a szemeit. Talán ez bántó. Talán, de ez Amerika: ha megszerezte, amit akart, tovább is áll, nem igaz? - Hát... először az volt a terv, de akkor még nem tudtam, hogy... A francba is, Matt, te kibaszott jól tu- - Inkább befogta a száját, hogy elhallgattassa.  
- A bók nem megy, szóval inkább ne is próbálkozz. Majd kitalálunk valamit, hogyan tudsz levenni bárkit a lábáról. - Elhúzta fejét tőle, és felült.  
- Én téged akarlak levenni a lábadról – mondta egészen halkan, mire megnyugodva elmosolyodott.  
- Ne erőlködj – borzolt bele a hajába, és felkelt az ágyról, magára húzta a ledobott köntösét (olyan illata volt, mint Alfrednek, és mint a dohánynak, amit szívott). Elhaladtában a másikra dobta a paplant, nyitva maradt az erkélyajtó és hűvös volt a délelőtt. Most behúzta maga után, nem akarta, hogy behallatsszon a beszélgetés.  
A repülőjegyet gyorsan lemondta, biztos volt benne, hogy el tudják majd adni másnak. A telefon hosszan csengett ki, és addig rágyújtott (nem is szokott dohányozni, csak nagyon ritkán, és ez a doboz is már vagy három hónapja megvan...), hosszan fújta ki a füstöt, mire végre kattant a vonal, és a doromboló hang egy pillanatra megtöltötte a bensőjét, de valahogy most korántsem volt olyan izgalmas, ingerlő, lehengerlő és kívánatos, mint korábban.  
- Mathieu, mon cher, nem bírod ki nélkülem, míg ideérsz?  
- Neked is szia – válaszolta halovány mosollyal. - Azért hívlak, mert közbejött valami, és most nem tudok menni.  
- Ó, ezt sajnálattal hallom. - (Találsz majd mást úgyis...)  
- Szóval ne haragudj, de bizonytalan időre elfoglalt vagyok. Gyűlés jövőhéten?  
- Ahogy mondod.  
- Akkor majd találkozunk. Szia. - További kérdésre esélyt sem adott, letette és nyugalommal elnyomta a csikket, majd kis híján beleütközött a kifelé tartó Alfredbe. - Jövő szerdáig ráérek – újságolta, mire a másik rávigyorgott.  
- És most mi lesz?  
- Befejezhetjük a reggelit – válaszolta, bár pontosan tudta, hogy nem ez volt az igazi kérdés. - Vagy rendelhetünk valamit ebédre.  
- Jól hangzik, de nem erre voltam kíváncsi. - A hangja egy pillanatra türelmetlenné vált, mire ő megvonta vállait.  
- Nem tudom. - Vendége vette a levegőt, hogy kifakadjon, aztán meggondolta magát.  
- Mit akarsz? - Elfordította a fejét, ahogy a korlátnak támaszkodott, és összefűzte karjait a mellkasán.  
- Az... soha nem opció.  
- Vakarj már magadnak egy kis önbizalmat! - csattant rá, mire összerezzent, odakapta a tekintetét. A kék szemek dühösen villantak, de nem ijedt meg. Egész jól tűrte már, hogy valaki leszidja olyasmiért, amiről igazán nem is tehet.  
- Csak döntsd el, mit akarsz, és közöld velem, ebben jó vagy – felelte higgadtan, és készült otthagyni.  
- Egy kapcsolat nem erről szól! – vágta a rá másik, majd hirtelen elhallgatott. Ránézett de Alfred durcásan elfordította a fejét.  
Felnevetett, igazán könnyen és vidáman, teljesen megnyugodva, odalépett hozzá, és megölelte.  
- Ha ezt akarod, felőlem oké – suttogta a füle mellett, és az amerikai átölelve magához szorította.

~UsCan~

- Mathieu! - a hang megállította, hátrafordult, és ahogy Franciaország végigvonult a Frankofónia gyűlés résztvevő országai között, a legtöbben inkább elléptek az útjából.  
- Szia – köszönt, és egy pillanat alatt megnézte az időt. Még van ideje átöltözni...  
- Hová rohansz ennyire? - kérdezte, ahogy félrehúzódtak az útból, és nem tudta nem érezni a hangjában bujkáló megrovást.  
- Mindjárt megy a gépem – válaszolta. - És át szeretnék öltözni előtte. - Francis felhúzta szép ívű szemöldökét.  
- Egyik nagyvárosodba sem indul gép tíz órán belül. - Matthew szándékosan elsiklott a tény felett, hogy ezt a házigazda ennyire jól tudja.  
- Mert nem haza megyek – felelte nyugodtan. Közben elindult az ajtó felé, lassan, de legalább haladjanak valamerre.  
- Milyen titokzatos vagy ma – jegyezte meg. - Ennek köze van ahhoz, hogy a múltkor lemondtad a-  
- Talán – szúrta közbe finoman, és félrebiccentett fejjel nézett a másikra a szemüvege felett. - Féltékeny vagy?  
- Ugyan, kérlek.  
- Tudtam, hogy sokkal kifinomultabb vagy ennél – biccentett magának. Közben már elkérte a ruhatárból a csomagját és a kabátját, s a mosdó felé igyekezett. Francis követte.  
- Szóval randevú New Yorkban?  
- Most csak remélem, hogy nem a tárcámban csekkolod a repülőjegyemet – morogta az egyik fülkéből, miközben gyorsan farmerre és kényelmes pólóra cserélte az öltönyt.  
- Ráhibáztam – jött a válasz. Kilépett a fülkéből, és gyorsan elrámolta bőröndjébe a ruháit. - Elárulod mi olyan lehengerlő benne? - (Nagyon is féltékeny vagy.)  
- Többek közt az, hogy hajlandó egy monogám kapcsolatra. Ugye, milyen furcsa? - ártatlanul felmosolygott Francisra, aki nem találta viccesnek a helyzetet. (És az, hogy mellette nem kell tökéletesnek látszanom. Nem kell erőlködnöm semmin, nem kell olyannak lennem, amilyen nem vagyok. Lehetek önmagam, és emiatt olyan tökéletes az egész.)  
- A stílusa nem tesz jót neked – jegyezte meg, mikor felegyenesedett.  
- A tiéd sem – tette hozzá halkan. Belebújt a kabátjába (egyszerű, még csak nem is elegáns, amihez felvehet lényegében bármit), és a kijárat felé indult. Nem tűnt fel, hogy a férfi utána indul. Csak azt vette észre, hogy elkapta a karját, a kissé erősebb rántás, mint ami szükséges lett volna (Francis soha nem volt durva vele), a bőrönd a padlón landolt, a háta a falnak ütközött, de azt már nem hagyta, hogy a francia közelebb mozduljon hozzá, kartávolságra tolta magától. - Nem, Francis. Tudtalak volna szeretni, de te nem hagytad. Kértelek rá, és elutasítottál. Minden esélyed megvolt... most már mással vagyok boldog. Igazán örülnék, ha te ezt elfogadnád, és nem zaklatnál.  
Talán a jobb belátás vagy a döbbenet miatt nem szólt semmit, mikor elköszönt, és kisétált. Rosszul érezte magát, de tudta, hogy egyszer meg kell ezt beszélnie a franciával, elvégre nem akart egyiküknek sem hazudni (bár Alfred szerencsére nem tudja, hogy vele volt viszonya, azonban idő kérdése, hogy mikor esik le neki), úgyhogy jobb szakítani a kétes értékű kapcsolattal. Talán lesz még belőle vita, vagy veszekedés, de végre egy indok, amiért megéri, mert Alfrednek szüksége van rá, és ha csak egymásnak tudnak megnyílni teljesen, az bőven elég, hogy ketten legyenek a világ ellen, ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy ne veszítsék el egymást újra.

2013. május 28. - 2013. november 10.


End file.
